DdB Kap. 22: Schuleinkäufe in Bonn
Zurück zu → Kapitel 21: Die letzten Schulwochen Schuleinkäufe in Bonn Anreise Während sie im alten VW Golf von Frau Zachkovitz unterwegs nach Bonn waren, überlegten die Jungen (und wohl auch Stevens Mutter) wie das mit diesem Geheimhaltungsabkommen und einem Bundesamt für Magische Wesen mit einer offiziellen Adresse in Bonn zusammengehen mochte, wo es einen "amtseigenen Laden" und ein "Besuchercafé" geben sollte. - Sie sollten es erfahren: [Golf I Facelift front 20081209.jpg|thumb|right|Frau Zachkovitz' alter 1er-Golf mit dem sie und die drei Buben nach Bonn fahren © [https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/User:Randy43 Rudolf Stricker ]] Nachdem die Mutter einen Parkplatz gesucht und gefunden hatte, stellten sie fest, dass sich unter der angegebenen Adresse ein - scheinbar ehemaliges - Regierungsgebäude aus der Zeit vor der deutschen Wiedervereinigung befand, das offenbar gerade saniert oder umgebaut wurde. Ein Bauschild an dem mit Gerüsten und Planen komplett verhüllten, neo-klassizistischen Komplex verriet allerdings, dass die Umbaumaßnahmen anscheinend bereits vor 20 Jahren begonnen hatten. In den Planen klaffte eine Lücke, durch die man eine Tür erreichte, und ein Schild wies auf das «Bundesamt für Magische Wesen» hin, mit dem Zusatz "e.V." für "eingetragener Verein". - Zusätzlich stand dort zu lesen, dass der Verkauf im Shop und der Betrieb des Cafés während der Bautätigkeit weitergehen. - Was zunächst als krasser Verstoß gegen das Internationale Statut zur Geheimhaltung der Magie erschien, stellte sich als geniale Irreführung der Muggel heraus: Scheinbar handelte es sich bei dem "Bundesamt" um einen Verein der als Kleinverlag für alternative Fantasy-Literatur fungierte, und daneben im vereinseigenen Laden Souveniers verkaufte, etwa Tassen, die mit absurd-ironischen, völlig überzogenen, angeblichen Verordnungen "Edmund F. Drekkers" bedruckt waren. So war auf einer Tasse etwa zu lesen, "Engel seien auch nur Geflügel, und könnten bei Vogelgrippe-Verdacht gekeult werden", und eine andere trug die Aufschrift dass "Drachenhaltung in urbanen Habitaten auflagenfrei zu genehmigen sei" oder "Kosten für Staupe-Impfung und Kastration von als Wachhund gehaltenen Werwölfen steuerlich absetzbar wäre". - Es fiel den drei Buben nicht schwer, zu begreifen, dass jeder Muggel, der den Laden betrat, das "Bundesamt" angesichts dieses Angebots nur für einen Witz halten konnte, und dem entsprechend auch die Idee, irgendwelche magischen Wesen könnten tatsächlich existieren, nur als vollkommen absurd von sich weisen würde. Ansonsten wurden hier noch Honig von "amtseigenen" Bienen und daraus hergestellter Met verkauft In dieser Muggelversion als Verlag für phantastische Literatur, der die Tassen mit "Edmund F. Drekkers" markig-absurd-komischen Verordnungen vertreibt, gibt es das "Bundesamt für magische Wesen" in Bonn tatsächlich. Es hielt in der Vergangenheit auch eigene Bienen, und verkaufte deren Honig und daraus erzeugten Met. - Auch, wenn es nie in einem Gebäude wie dem hier beschriebenen angesiedelt war. Zur Internetseite → Bundesamt-magische-wesen.de . Wie auf der Karte, die jeder von ihnen von Jonas Schulze bei dessen Besuch im jeweiligen Elternhaus erhalten hatte, angewiesen zeigten sie - da außer Steves Mutter - keine Muggel im Geschäft anwesend waren, der Verkäuferin ihre Schulbuchlisten, und wurden nach hinten geführt, wo es - laut einem Schild - zur "Personal-Toilette" ging. Stevens Mutter musste als Muggel - leider - im öffentlichen, der Muggelwelt zugänglichen Laden oder dem Besuchercafé warten. - Die Verkäuferin (in Wahrheit eine Mitarbeiterin des echten Bundesamtes für Magische Wesen - und mithin eine Hexe) überzeugte sich mit einem Rundblick, dass sie außer den drei Buben keine Zuschauer hatte, zückte einen schlanken, leicht gedrehten Zauberstab aus grünlichem Holz, und tippte den massiven, goldenen Rahmen eines Spiegels an, der vor grotesken Gargoylen nur so starrte. Dazu murmelte sie "Alohomora". Dann forderte sie die Jungen auf, in die Spiegelfläche einzutreten. Obwohl diese zu nächst zögerten, da sie instinktiv fürchteten sich schmerzhaft am Spiegelglas zu stoßen, oder dies gar zu zerbrechen, und sich an den Scherben zu verletzen, folgten sie der Aufforderung ... In der Karl-Schattenlicht-Straße ...und betraten eine vollkommen andere Welt: sie fanden sich im hellen Sonnenlicht in einer Straße - oder wohl eher Fußgängerzone - wieder, in der sich ein kleines Geschäft an das andere reihte. Als sie sich umwandten, erkannten sie, dass sie aus einem hohen, verspiegelten und bis zum Boden- oder Straßenniveau hinabreichenden Fenster herausgetreten waren, dessen Beschriftung in geschwungenen, grünen und goldenen Lettern darauf verwies, dass es links davon zum Besuchereingang des Bundesamtes für magische Wesen gehe. Tatsächlich befand sich dort eine marmorne Freitreppe mit sieben Stufen, die zu einer prächtigen, Schnitzwerk-verzierten Doppeltür mit Adler- oder Greifenköpfigen Türklinken hinaufführte, über der zu lesen stand: "Bundesamt für Magische Wesen der Bundesrepublik Deutschland". Direkt daneben wies ein massives, goldenes Schild auf eine Filiale von "Gringotts" hin, wo - wie ihnen Jonas Schreiber und Aaron Becker am Mittwoch der vergangenen Woche verraten hatten - Konten aus dem Zuschuss- und Fördertopf des Bundesamtes für die drei angehenden Zauberschüler eingerichtet worden wären. Direkt gegenüber gab es ein schmalbrüstiges Haus, das - laut Ladenschild - eine Apotheke war, wenn auch anscheinend eine aus dem ausgehenden Mittelalter, daneben «Elizabeth Prieurs Federkiele & Papeteriewaren», und ein Haus weiter einen Laden, der - von seinen Auslagen ausgehend - wohl ausschließlich Zaubertrankkessel in allen Größen und aus einer Vielzahl unterschiedlicher Metalle verkaufte. Rechts neben dem Spiegelfenster, durch das die drei die Einkaufsstraße betreten hatten, war offenbar eine Art Modehaus. Ein Plakat, auf dem - anscheinend - eine Karrikatur des "Tapferen Schneiderleins" aus dem gleichnamigen Märchen der Brüder Grimm herumhampelte, warb dafür, dass hier die erhältlich seien Die österreichische Zauberschule ist durch keine Quellen zu "Harry Potter" (weder die Bücher, Filme und Videospiele, noch Pottermore oder Web-Informationen und Interview-Aussagen J.K.Rowlings) abgedeckt, und reine Eigenerfindungen des Autors dieser Fan-Fiction bzw. von der Eigenerfindung des Autors einer anderen Harry-Potter-FanFiction ("Austrians like Chocolate" von "Gryffindor Girl" auf FanFiction.de) inspiriert.. - Überhaupt hatten figürliche Darstellungen auf Plakaten und Werbeschildern in dieser Straße die - für die drei Jungen höchst irritierende - Angewohnheit, sich zu bewegen... "Das ... das ist unglaublich!" konnte Timmy nicht länger an sich halten. Wie seine beiden Freunde wusste auch er kaum, worauf er seine Augen als erstes richten sollte. "Also, Will und ich brauch'n als allererstes jeder 'nen Zauberstab! - Und dann müssen wir wohl Klamotten und Schulbücher kaufen... und natürlich auch jeder 'nen Kessel." stellte Steve fest, aber Timmy widersprach dem weissblonden Freund: "Also zu allererst müssen wir - glaub ich - zu dieser Bank, wo man die Konten für uns eingerichtet hat. Weil, Kredit wird man Jungen wie uns hier wohl kaum einräumen, und ob Eure je 13 Galleonen und 15 Sickel ausreichen, um einen Zauberstab zu kaufen, wage ich zu bezweifeln!" Will schnitt eine Grimasse, da ihm offenbar aufging, dass Timmy - möglicherweise - mit Cornelius Fudges Zauberstab besser dran war, als er mit seiner Hälfte von dessen Zauberergeld. Er verzichtete jedoch darauf, den Jüngeren deswegen anzupflaumen, da er sich auf der anderen Seite auch daran erinnerte, dass er den Stab - nachdem er hinter der Schulcaféteria versehentlich die Ente geschockt hatte - gar nicht schnell genug hatte loswerden können... "Ich denk', Timmy könnte recht haben..." meinte Steve. "Also zu erst zur Bank!" "Ganz genau! - Aber" wandte Timmy mit schelmischen Grinsen ein, "bitte nich' so, wie in den alten Chicago-Gangsterfilmen!" "Nee!" Will musste nun auch grinsen. "So bescheuert, in 'ner Straße voller erwachsener Zauberer und direkt neben dem Haupteingang von ner Behörde, die die Einhaltung von Zaubereigesetzen überwacht, 'ne Zaubererbank zu überfallen, wäre vermutlich noch nicht mal dein bekloppter Halbbruder, dieser Dirk!" Timmy bestätigte dies mit einem Nicken, auch, wenn er sich - was den Geisteszustand seines älteren Halbbruders anging - gar nicht so sicher war. Bankgeschäfte Auch zur Tür der Gringotts-Filiale führten Steinstufen hinauf, wobei diese für Erwachsene Menschen - und selbst für den für sein Alter lang aufgeschossenen, weissblonden Steve - unbequem niedrig waren. Warum dies so war, offenbarte sich den Jungen, als sich die über und über mit goldglänzenden, dicken Blechen beschlagene Tür für sie öffnete: Die Angestellten der Bank waren alle samt Kobolde! "Raus, oder rein?!" wurden sie von einem Kobold, der offenbar die Rolle eines Türhüters einnahm angeschnauzt, als sie mit offenen Mündern mehrere Minuten auf das Treiben in geradezu unverschämt geräumigen Schalterhalle der Bank starrten, die - nach herkömmlichen, bautechnischen Gesichtspunkten - in dem Gebäude eigentlich gar keinen Platz hätte haben dürfen. "R... R... Rein!" brachte Timmy mit einiger Mühe heraus. "Und zu welchem Zweck, wenn ich fragen darf?!" schnarrte der Türhüter agressiv. "Wir... Bundesamt ... Fördertopf, Konten eingerichtet!" verhaspelte sich der rothaarige Bub, den die glotzenden, rötlichen Augen des Kobolds - der einen Anzug trug, der auch an einem Banker in der New Yorker Wall Street (oder einem Chicago-Gangster) nicht deplaziert gewirkt hätte - und dessen spitze Zähne sichtlich einschüchterten. "Aha! - Wieder einmal ein paar junge Habenichtse, die dem Bundesamt für magische Wesen auf der Tasche liegen! - Dieser Edmund F. Drekker ist einfach zu weichherzig für sein Amt...!" Sowohl Will als auch Steve war anzusehen, wie sehr sie die Worte des Kobolds trafen, und dass ihnen beiden eine höchst undiplomatische Antwort auf der Zunge lag, aber zum Glück wurde der Kobold abgelenkt, als ein an der Wand hängendes, bewegliches Portrait eines äußerst hässlichen Kobolds mit gewaltigem Vollbart einen gackernden Redeschwall ausstieß, von dem die Jungen kein Wort verstand, da das lebende Gemälde Koboldogack sprach. Offenbar blieb die Ansprache auf den Türhüter nicht ohne Wirkung, da dieser sich zu den Buben umwandte, ihnen einen "Seid Ihr immer noch da?!"-Blick schenkte, und schnarrte: "Auszahlung von Geldern von Konten aus amtlichen Fördertöpfen zweiter Schalter, dahinten, ganz links!" ehe er sich wieder abwandte. Die drei Freunde beeilten sich, zu dem fraglichen Schalter zu gelangen, wobei sie verzweifelt darauf achteten, keinen der vielen Kobolde - und der erwachsenen Hexen und Zauberer - in der Schalterhalle anzurempeln. Vor dem Schalter, zu dem sie der Türhüter geschickt hatte, stand eine kleine Schlange: Ein gedrungener Junge mit blauschwarzem, wie eingeölt wirkenden Haar, nicht größer, als Timmy, aber fast doppelt so breit, in scharlachrotem Zaubererumhang der - wiewohl es zumindest draußen, in der Sonne viel zu warm dafür war - einen stumpfen, an eine überfahrene Bisamratte erinnernden Pelzkragen aufwies. Eine wahrhaft abscheulich anzusehende Alte in Begleitung zweier stockdürrer Mädchen in grauen, extrem unkleidsamen Kittelkleidern, die wie leere Säcke an ihnen hingen. Und ein blonder Junge, dessen Locken wie mit Blattgold überzogen wirkten, und der anscheinend eine Schuluniform der österreichischen Zauberschule trug, die Timmy, Will und Steve sich erst noch kaufen mussten. Der Blonde verhandelte gerade mit dem - sichtlich übellaunigen und missmutigen - Kobold hinter dem Schalter, und erhielt eine größere Anzahl von goldenen Galleonen. Die grässlich anzusehende Hexe - eine Sabberhexe, was jedoch keiner der drei Freunde wissen konnte - wandte sich zu ihnen um, ließ den Blick ihrer in unterschiedliche Richtungen glotzenden Augen über die Jungen schweifen, ehe er an Timmy hängenblieb. Das Wort, das ihrer Mundhöhle voller krummer und schiefer, gelber Zähne entwich, mochte "Lecker!" lauten, was die beiden dürren Mädchen veranlasste, heftig an den Ärmeln der Alten zu zerren, und sie mit den Worten "Nicht! Nicht, Tante...!" zu bestürmen. Dies zeigte offenbar Wirkung, da sie sich wieder nach vorn wandte, wo jetzt der kleine, dicke Junge in dem roten Schulumhang (ein Durmstrang-Schüler) sich lediglich eine einzige Galleone aber dafür einen ganzen Haufen silberne Sickel und bronzene Knuts auszahlen ließ. Die Sabberhexe war als nächste dran, und bekam von dem Kobold, den ihr Anblick - im Gegensatz zu den Jungen - nicht schrecken konnte, eine kleinere Anzahl Goldstücke, und ebenfalls einen Haufen Silber- und Bronzemünzen, ehe sie - begleitet von den argwöhnischen Blicken des Türhüters - mit ihren beiden knochendürren Mädchen die Schalterhalle verließ. Dann waren Timmy, Will und Steve an der Reihe. "Namen?" wurden sie von dem Kobold hinter dem Schalter angeschnauzt, der ein gestreiftes Hemd mit hochgekrempelten Ärmeln und einen steifen, grünen Augenschirm trug, wie die Croupiers in den Spielhöllen in alten Gangsterfilmen. "Timmy ... ähm, Timo Andergaster!" "Steven Zachkovitz!" "Wilhelm Mankowski!" "Abheben, nehme ich an...?" fragend blickte der Kobold sie an. "Ähm... ja!" meinte Timmy. "Wieviel ... wieviel Geld ist denn auf den Konten, die ... die der Herr Ministerialrat für uns eingerichtet hat...?" Er - wie auch seine beiden Freunde - hatten nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie hoch der Betrag sein mochte, der ihnen für den Einkauf ihrer Schulausstattung zur Verfügung stand, oder was man für eine Galleone, einen Sickel oder einen Knut bekam. "Euch stehen für das erste Trimester in diesem Jahr je 190 Galleonen, 11 Sickel und 14 Knuts zur Verfügung!" lautete die gereizt klingende Antwort des Kobolds hinter dem Schalter. "Die Schulgebühr wird direkt an Eure Zaubererschule - Schloss Bergklamm - bezahlt!" "Dann... dann geben sie uns je 100 Galleonen!" verlangte Steve, der bei sich dachte, dass er keine große Lust hatte, sich heute noch ein zweites Mal zum Geldabheben anzustellen. "Wie die jungen ... Herren wünschen!" der abfällige Unterton war nicht zu überhören. Vor den Augen der Buben zählten insgesamt fünf der Kobolde die Münzen in drei große, lederne Geldbeutel, die dem ähnelten, den Fudge bei sich getragen hatte, aber noch deutlich voluminöser waren. "Das war's und jetzt raus...!" ihnen wurden die Geldbeutel zugeschoben, die offenbar eine magische Eigenschaft haben mussten, da sie trotz der je 100 großen Goldmünzen - die rein physikalisch auch gar nicht darin Platz gehabt hätten - nicht so schwer waren, dass die Jungen sie nicht hätten tragen können. Mit Höflichkeitsfloskeln wie "Beehren sie uns bald wieder!" schienen Kobolde sich nicht aufzuhalten. Sie wandten sich zum Ausgang, während der Kobold hinter dem Schalter nur schnarrte: "Der nächste...!" Als sie die Schalterhalle von Gringotts verließen, und ersteinmal erleichtert aufseufzten, als sie wieder draußen, im hellen Sonnenlicht standen, erwartete sie dort der blonde Lockenkopf, der etwa so groß wie Steve war, aber - vermutlich - mindestens ein Jahr älter und in der Zauberschule eine Klasse über ihnen. "Muggelstämmig?" fragte er. "Fangt wohl am ersten September Euer erstes Jahr auf Schloss Bergklamm an, ja?" Er schenkte den dreien ein breites Lächeln. "Lasst Euch von den Gringotts-Kobolden nicht kirre machen! - Die behandeln alle Kunden so... Und seid vorsichtig mit Eurem Gold. - Nicht jeder weiss zwischen "mein" und "dein" zu unterscheiden ... das ist in der magischen Welt auch nicht anders, als bei den Muggeln." Er lachte, als er die konsternierten Mienen der drei sah. "Wenn ich ihr wäre, würde ich derart prall gefüllte Geldbeutel nicht so offen herumtragen, wenn Durmstrang-Schüler in der Nähe sind. - Und Sabberhexen geht ihr besser auch aus dem Weg!" Er kicherte. "Die haben Jungs wie den kleinen Durmstrang oder Dich, Karottenkopf, nämlich zum Fressen gern...!" "Äh... Danke für die Warnung!" meinte Timmy, der sich nicht ganz sicher war, was er von dem Jungen halten sollte, der offensichtlich auf dieselbe Zaubererschule ging, die sie auch besuchen würden. "Ach ja: Ich habe mich noch überhaupt nicht vorgestellt. - Ich schätze, die Umgangsformen der Gringots-Kobolde müssen wohl doch ansteckend sein." Er zuckte entschuldigend die Schultern, wobei sein schelmisches Lächeln die Geste Lügen strafte. "Ich bin Alexander Walter. - Komme auf Schloss Bergklamm jetzt ins dritte Jahr. Vater Muggel, Mutter Hexe... aber keine Sabberhexe, wenn Euch das beruhigt!" "Timmy!" stellte dieser sich vor. "Andergaster ... auch, wenn das blos der Name vom ersten Mann meiner Mutter war, den sie - leider - geheiratet hat!" Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich hasse diesen Namen... da würde ich sogar noch lieber Grindelwald heißen!" Der Lockenkopf blickte alarmiert. "Sag Das Nie Wieder!" verlangte er. "Gellert Grindelwald war der schlimmste Schwarze Magier, der seit Jahrhunderten bei uns, auf dem Kontinent gewütet hat! Abgesehen von Du-weisst-schon-wem, natürlich..." "Autsch...!" meinte Steve, mit einem Nicken in Timmys Richtung. "Da hast Du Dich ja mal sowas von in die Nesseln gesetzt...!" "Ähmmm... is mir so rausgerutscht!" druckste Timmy. "Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, wer dieser ... dieser Grindelwald is' - ich wusste blos, dass der irgendwo in nem Knast namens Nurmengard hockt - aber nicht, weswegen..." "Na gut!" meinte der Junge, der sich als Alexander Walter vorgestellt hatte. "Wenn ihr ohne jeden Kontakt zur magischen Welt aufgewachsen seid, konntest Du natürlich nicht wissen, dass Grindelwald - oder Du-weisst-schon-wer - bei uns Tabus berühren, und es Namen gibt, die man wirklich nicht leichtfertig oder im Scherz aussprechen sollte!" Er zuckte erneut sie Schultern. "Und ihr beide?" "Will ... Mankowski - mein Papps is' Schrotthändler. An meine Mutter erinner ich mich nich' mehr...!" "Steve ... Zachkovitz. Mein Pa is' 'n Muggelbeamter, meine Ma Hausfrau. Die hat uns auch heute nach Bonn gefahren, damit wir unsre Schulsachen kaufen können!" "Gefahren? - Ach so, ja - natürlich - mit nem Muggel-Auto. - Ihr kennt ja sicher weder Flohpulver, noch Portschlüssel, oder Seit-an-Seit-Apparieren!?" "Nö!" bestätigte Steve. "Ha'm wir alles noch nie gehört...! - Aber jetzt müss'n wir uns echt um unsere Einkäufe kümmern." Er zog das Pergament mit der Liste mit der Schulausstattung aus der Tasche. "Du weisst doch garantiert, wo wir Zauberstäbe kaufen können, Alex, oder?" "Steve und ich brauch'n nämlich als erstes 'n Zauberstab ... Timmy hat ja schon einen!" Wills vorlaute Bemerkung veranlasste Timmy, den kräftigen Freund zornig vor's Schienenbein zu treten. Vermutlich, dachte er bei sich, war es keine gute Idee, einem wildfremden Schüler ihrer zukünftigen Schule zu verraten, dass er einen Zauberstab sein Eigen nannte, der auf entschieden irregulärem Weg in seine Hände gelangt war. Falls der blonde Lockenkopf bei Wills Worten auf den richtigen - bzw. falschen - Schluss kam, ließ er es sich nicht anmerken. "Zauberstäbe?! - Aber klar doch! - Kommt mit...!" Die drei blickten sich an, und entschieden dann, dass es vermutlich kein Fehler war, ihm zu folgen. Immerhin war er ja ein künftiger Mitschüler (wenn auch kein Klassenkamerad) von ihnen, der sich - im Gegensatz zu ihnen - in der Zaubererwelt auskannte. Jetzt kauf'n wir uns 'nen Zauberstab Die drei Jungen mussten sich zwingen, mit dem blondgelockten Alexander Schritt zu halten, und nicht immer langsamer zu werden, weil es überall in dieser Einkaufsstraße so viel Neues zu entdecken gab. - Die Eröffnung der Mitarbeiter des Bundesamtes für Magische Wesen am Mittwoch-Nachmittag der vergangenen Woche, dass es eine magische Gemeinschaft gab, die im Untergrund lebte, und faktisch in nahezu jedem Land der Erde eine Parallelgesellschaft zur nicht-magischen Bevölkerungsmehrheit bildete, hatte sie nicht darauf vorbereitet, wievielen Zauberern, Hexen ...und anderen Geschöpfen sie in der Karl-Schattenlicht-Straße begegnen würden. - Oder darauf, wie vielfältig die Geschäfte für den Bedarf der magischen Gemeinschaft sein würden, die sie hier vorfanden... Endlich stoppte ihr künftiger Mitschühler seinen Schritt. "Hier wären wir: «Lemann, Detwiler & Styles - Zauberstäbe, neu & gebraucht»! - Zauberstäbe, für jeden Zauberer und jede Hexe!" verkündete er. "Gebraucht?" fragte Will, während Timmy grinste, der daran dachte, dass - wenn andere Zauberer und Hexen mit gebrauchten Stäben zauberten, ja wohl nichts dagegen sprach, dass er das mit dem geklauten Stab von diesem Cornelius Fudge auch konnte. "Ich weiss - es gibt selbstgefällige Zauberstabmacher, wie Garrick Ollivander, drüben in London einer war, die den Verkauf gebrauchter Stäbe ablehnen ... aber das ist Unsinn. - Ein Stab aus zweiter Hand kann ebenso einen neuen Zauberer oder eine neue Hexe finden, wie ein jungfräulicher. - Vorausgesetzt natürlich, er ist in gutem Zustand, nicht angeknackst, zu stark abgenutzt... oder Merlin bewahre mich, womöglich gar in der Mitte durchgebrochen! - Aber derartigen Schrott werdet Ihr hier definitiv nicht finden!" "Bekommst Du Provision, wenn Du «Lemann, Detwiler & Styles» neue Kunden bringst...?" fragte Steve ihren Begleiter ironisch. Der schnitt eine Grimasse. "Na ja... der Stab, den ich eigentlich wollte, also, der, der mich an sich ausgewählt hätte, war gut 150 Galleonen zu teuer für mich..." Er schluckte. "Aber sie verkaufen hier wirklich gute Stäbe! - Schaut sie Euch einfach mal an, ja...!" "Gut. - Gucken wir mal. - So irre viel Zaubergeld ha'm wir ja auch nicht!" entschied Steve, und Will nickte nur dazu. Sie betraten das Geschäft durch eine Glastür. Der Griffstange mit der man die Tür aufziehen konnte, hatte derjenige, der sie gestaltet hatte, die Form eines Zauberstabs gegeben. Die Ladenglocke klang wie die Kombination mehrerer unterschiedlicher Fahrradklingeln und einer Kreissäge, die sich durch Metall fraß. Timmy hätte sich beinahe beide Hände auf die Ohren gepresst, aber die das akustische Signal verstummte ebenso rasch wieder, wie es aufgeklungen war. Die Wände wurden von hohen Regalen eingenommen, die vollgepackt waren, mit ungezählten Kästchen, die alle die Form von Schachteln für teure Füllfederhalter hatten, dabei aber lang waren, wie Halb- oder Dreiviertel-Meter-Lineale. Im Raum verteilt standen etliche Vitrinen, in denen unterschiedliche Zauberstäbe auf Samtpolstern ruhten. Diese waren keineswegs ausnahmslos glatt: es gab knotige, leicht gekrümmte, solche mit geschnitzten Knäufen oder mit Leder oder anderen Materialien umwickelten Griffstücken. Einige wiesen auch Noppen oder Dornen auf. In einer Vitrine ruhte ein schwerer, polierter Gehstock. Der Knauf in Form eines Falkenkopfes war ein Stück vom eigentlichen Stock entfernt, so dass der Betrachter sehen konnte, dass dieser einen Zauberstab enthielt, den man wie einen Stockdegen herausziehen konnte. Von weiter hinten im Laden waren Schritte zu hören. Die drei Freunde hielten den Atem an, als scheinbar aus dem Nichts ein Schatten von menschlichen Proportionen auf sie zuzugleiten schien, der sich als ein berobter, äußerst schlanker Zauberer mit Spiegelnder Glatze, einer langen, an den Schnabel eines Storchs gemahnenden Nase und einer Randlosen Brille entpuppte. "Detwiler zu Ihren Diensten, junge Gentlemen! - Ich denke, ich weiß... Sie suchen Ihren ersten Zauberstab!" Dies zu erkennen, war, wie Timmy überlegte, keine Hexerei. Sie trugen schließlich alle drei keine Zaubererkleidung, und waren - wenn sie die Mitarbeiter des Bundesamtes für magische Wesen richtig verstanden hatten, mehr oder minder im typischen Alter, um an einer Zaubererschule eine magische Ausbildung zu beginnen. - Dass es eigentlich nicht ihr erster Stab war, weil sie ja alle drei bereits Zauberversuche mit dem von Cornelius Fudge erbeuteten Stab unternommen hatten, würden sie dem Verkäufer allerdings nicht auf die Nase binden... "Die drei hier werden am 1. September an meiner Schule, auf Schloss Bergklamm, beginnen!" erklärte Alexander Walter. "Sie brauchen jeder einen vernünftigen Zauberstab, aber keinen, der sie gleich ihr komplettes Geld kostet, dass sie für's erste Trimester zur Verfügung haben!" "Verstehe! - Dann wollen wir mal sehen..." er griff in eine Tasche seiner Roben, und zückte ein Maßband, mit dem er erst Steve und dann Will systematisch und von Kopf bis Fuß vermaß. Timmy, der keine Lust hatte, sich schon wieder sagen zu lassen, dass er für sein Alter entschieden zu klein wäre, wehrte ab. "Gut, junger Mann - es ist Deine Entscheidung ... aber beklage Dich nicht, wenn wir nachher Probleme haben, den einen, passenden Stab für Dich zu finden!" Johnnie Detwiler, wie er mit vollem Namen hieß, zückte seinen eigenen, ausgesprochen stark gekrümmten Stab, richtete ihn in die Tiefen des Ladens, und rief "Lemann!" Ein zweiter Zauberer erschien. Auch er glitt über den dunklen Parkettboden des Ladens, als hätte er Schlittschuhe an den Füßen, die von seiner bodenlangen Zaubererrobe verborgen wurden. Er war ebenso schlank, wie sein Kollege (oder Chef?) Detwiler, hatte aber ein Gesicht, das an die Struktur von verwitterter Baumrinde erinnerte, und langes, weißes Haar, das geradezu hinter ihm herwehte, als er herbeieilte. Detwiler beugte sich zum linken Ohr des Neuankömmlings, und ratterte im Flüsterton eine ganze Serie von Maß-Angaben herunter. Murray Lemann nickte mehrfach, zückte einen Zauberstab - ein schmucklosen, extrem dünnes Ding aus nahezu silbergrauem Holz, und ließ mit einem Schnippen eine lange Leiter aus den Tiefen des Ladens herangleiten. Diese erstieg er, und begann aus verschiedenen Fächern in den Regalen zwei oder gar drei Dutzend Schachteln zu ziehen, die vermutlich alle Zauberstäbe enthielten. Als er wieder auf den Boden des Ladengeschäfts zurückkehrte, hielt er tatsächlich über 30 Schachteln in seinen Armen. "Dann wollen wir doch mal sehen..." er öffnete die erste Schachtel. Der Stab, der zum vorschein kam, war fast so lang, wie Wills Unterarm, und verjüngte sich zur Spitze hin nur minimal. "Blutbuche und Drachenherzfaser... eine kraftvolle Kombination! ...nur ein Vorbesitzer, der - leider - nie dazu kam, auch nur einen einzigen Zauber damit auszuführen... Dafür ist er aber in Top-Zustand! - Probieren sie ihn, junger Mann!" Will nahm den Stab - leicht zweifelnd - aus der Hand Detwilers. "Lassen sie in durch die Luft sausen. - Dann werden wir sehen..." Will führte eine schlagende Bewegung von oben nach unten, so, wie Timmy sie hinter der Schulcaféteria demonstriert hatte, als er die Funkenfontäne erzeugt hatte - und es geschah ... nichts! "Offensichtlich nicht Ihr Stab!" stellte Detwiler fest. Er schien überrascht, aber nicht übermäßig enttäuscht. "Versuchen sie den!" Ein nahezu schwarzer Stab, um, den sich ein Bandmuster wand, und dessen Griffstück in einem geschnitzten, skelettierten Vogelschädel auslief. "Olivenholz und Phönixfeder... spröde, praktisch nicht federnd... vermutlich nicht, aber probieren sie es trotzdem!" Ein einziges, grünes Flämmchen, das sofort wieder verlosch, war alles, was der Stab in Wills Hand hervorbrachte. "Nein! - Eindeutig auch nicht. - Aber Sie, junger Herr, könnten mit diesem ..." er nahm Will den Stab ab, drehte ihn in der Hand, und hielt ihn Steve hin. Der betrachtete den Stab abschätzig, und führte die Schlagende Bewegung aus - unglücklicher Weise aber nicht von oben nach unten, sondern nahezu wagerecht. Das Ergebniss war erschreckend: Eine Peitsche aus giftgrünem Licht schoss aus dem Stab, die - da Lemann geistesgegenwärtig aus dem Weg sprang, die lange Leiter zerschnitt, wie ein heisses Messer Butter! Timmy stieß einen fast schon panischen Schrei aus, Alexander Walter machte unwillkürlich drei Schitte rückwärts, bis er mit dem Rücken gegen die Ladentür stieß, und Steve erbleichte. "Das ... das wollte ich nicht!" stammelte er. "Nun - ein wenig zu kraftvoll. - Aber, falls wir für Sie nicht noch einen etwas ... nun ja, weniger agressiven Stab finden, würde ich sagen, wir haben einen ersten Treffer!" Er nahm den zitternden Steve den Olivenholzstab aus der Hand, und legte ihn oben auf einer Vitrine ab, ehe er mit einem Schlenker seines eigenen Zauberstabs und einem beiläufigen "Reparo" die beschädigte Leiter wieder heil machte. Will war - nach dem Beinahe-Desaster, das sein weißblonder Kumpel mit dem Olivenholz-Stab ausgelöst hatte, gar nicht mehr so scharf darauf, den nächsten Zauberstab auszuprobieren. "So. - Probieren wir mal den." Der Verkäufer reichte ihm einen weiteren Zauberstab, der Will fatal an einen Korkenzieher erinnerte. "Weide und Drachenherzfaser!" Will brachte damit gerade einmal drei schwache Fünkchen zu stande. "Nein. Ganz eindeutig nicht! - Vielleicht diesen? - Ahorn und Einhornschwanzhaar?" Auch mit diesem - wie auch mit den nächsten 14 Stäben - erzielte Will, dem das Probieren mit den Zauberstäben zunehmend auf den Nerv ging, kein auch nur ansatzweise sehenswertes Ergebnis. "Das wird schwieriger, als ich dachte!" stellte Detwiler fest. Lemann reichte ihm einen weiteren Stab. "Pappel mit ...Veelahaar? - Für einen jungen Mann? - Ich bitte Sie... aber gut - Probieren schadet nicht!" Vielleicht hätte er sich letzteren Satz verkniffen, wenn er gewusst hätte, was folgen würde, als Will die übliche, schlagende Bewegung ausführte: Ein grell blauer, verästelter Lichtblitz schoss aus der Spitze des Stabes, traf eine Vitrine, und diese überzog sich sofort mit einer dicken Eisschicht, unter der das Glas verdächtig zu knacken begann. Will starrte fassungslos auf den Stab in seiner Hand, dessen grau-grünes Holz überraschend angenehm in seiner Hand lag, und dessen Griffstück in einer geschnitzten Weltkugel mit etwas erhabenen Umrissen der Kontinente auslief. "Eindeutig ein Treffer!" stellte Detwiler fest, und nahm Lemann die Schachtel aus der Hand, um sich zu vergewissern, dass es wirklich Pappel und Veelahaar war. "Ich denke, mit dem werden sie gute Arbeit leisten, auch, wenn er vielleicht für den ersten Stab eines jungen Zauberers etwas kapriziös ist..." Lemann hatte indessen mit seinem Stab und einem gemurmelten Zauber das Eis rückstandslos zum Schmelzen gebracht, ehe es die Scheiben der Vitrine zum Bersten bringen konnte. Er forderte Will auf, noch zwei weitere Stäbe zu probieren, mit denen dieser jeweils nur einen schwachen Funkenstoß erzeugte, ähnlich dem, den Timmy bei seinem ersten, nächtlichen Zauberversuch mit Fudges Stab in seinem Zimmer hervorgebracht hatte. "Ich schätze, es ist eindeutig: Der Pappelstab ist für Sie bestimmt, junger Mann!" Detwiler drückte Will noch einmal den Pappelholz-und-Veelahaar-Stab in die Hand. "Versuchen sie es noch mal, aber diesmal mit mehr Gefühl!" Mit gemischten Gefühlen tat Will, wie Johnnie Detwiler ihm gesagt hatte, und diesmal gab es keinen unkontrollierten blauen Blitz, der auf Oberflächen prallte, und diese vereiste, sondern einen kalten blau-silbernen Funkenregen, der einer gewaltigen Wunderkerze glich - wobei die Funken sich in dicke glitzernde Scheeflocken verwandelten, als sie in Richtung Boden sanken! Augenblicke später war ein gutes Stück des Parkettbodens im Laden mit einer dünnen Schicht Schnee bedeckt! "Hübsch!" meinte Timmy unwillkürlich. "Aber für die Jahreszeit eindeutig zu kalt...!" "Ich denke," stellte Murray Lemann fest. "Das ist eindeutig: Dieser Stab ist der Richtige für Sie, junger Mann - egal, wie ungewöhnlich die Kombination in der Hand eines männlichen Zauberers auch wirken mag!" Steve musste ebenfalls noch fünf oder sechs Stäbe ausprobieren, wobei am Ende zwei blieben: Der spröde aus Olivenholz und Phönixfeder, den Steve - nach dem Effekt mit der grünen Lichtpeitsche - etwas skeptisch gegenüber stand, und ein recht biegsamer, deutlich längerer aus Weißdorn und Drachenherzfaser, der eine fast knapp einen Meter lange, weißglühende Flamme produziert, und dabei Lemanns Haare in Brand gesetzt hatte. Detwiler hatte diese mit einem raschen "Aguamenti" glücklicher Weise schnell genug gelöscht, ehe sein Kollege und Partner schlimmere Verletzungen als eine ruinierte Frisur und ein paar leichte Brandblasen davontragen konnte. Steve war selbst nicht sicher, ob er wirklich einen der beiden Stäbe wollte, die offenbar geeignet schienen, verheerenden Schaden anzurichten, solange er ihren Gebrauch nicht richtig beherrschte. "Einer der beiden ist es!" stellte Detwiler entschieden fest. Alexander Walter, der immer noch mit dem Rücken zur Ladentür stand, aber sich inzwischen wieder deutlich entspannt hatte, meinte, "Tschuldigen Sie, Detwiler, aber vielleicht fällt es Steve leichter, zu wählen, wenn sie ihm die Geschichte beider Stäbe erzählen!" "Tja..." erklärte Johnnie Detwiler. "Der aus Weißdorn und Drachenherzfaser ist neu. - Noch nie verwendet worden, um einen Zauber auszuführen... lediglich ein paar meiner Kunden, die - so wie Ihr - im Laden probiert haben, ob er zu ihnen passt. - Und keiner von diesen hat damit auch nur ansatzweise einen Effekt erzielt, wie Sie! Der Olivenstab ist älter. Er gehörte einem Zauberer namens Nagel... unangenehmer Mensch, nach allem, was ich über ihn gehört habe. Ein Killer. Ein Akolyth jenes Gellert Grindelwald, der an der Seite seines unseligen Meisters eine Blutspur durch das Paris der 1920er Jahre gezogen hat...!" "Sind sie verrückt, Detwiler?" Alexander Walter stürmte auf den Ladenbesitzer los. "Sie können doch einem beginnenden Erstklässler nicht den Stab eines Killers aus dem Gefolge Grindelwalds anbieten...!" Er hatte seinen eigenen Stab aus knotigem, mattbraunem Holz gezückt, und wies damit auf Detwiler. "Beruhigen Sie sich, Alexander!" mischte sich eine dritte Person ein, die aus den Tiefen des Ladens erschienen war, ohne, dass es einem der vier Jugendlichen aufgefallen war, ehe sie das Wort ergriff. "Es ist ein Zauberstab! Nur ein Zauberstab, keines jener legendären "Heiligtümer des Todes", kein Horkurx... nur ein Stab. - Gut, mit einer, nun ja, reichlich hässlichen Vorgeschichte, aber nichts desto trotz ein Zauberstab, mit dem dieser Junge Mann auf Anhieb beeindruckende Wirkung erzielt hat, ohne auch nur einen Zauberspruch zu beherrschen!" erklärte Dwain Styles, ein grobknochiger Zauberer mit kantigem Nussknackerkinn, Adlernase, kalten, blauen Augen und schwarzem Bürstenhaarschnitt, der in eine ebensolche, schwarze Zaubererrobe gekleidet war, wie seine beiden Kollegen. "Gleiches gilt allerdings auch für den Weißdorn-und-Drachenherzfaser-Stab. - Ich denke, jener junge Herr sollte die Entscheidung treffen, welcher Stab zu ihm passt...!" "Dwain! - Steve geht nach Schloss Bergklamm! - Nicht nach Durmstrang...!" stieß Alexander durch die Zähne. "Also... ganz ehrlich: mir machen beide ein Bisschen Angst!" gab Steve unumwunden zu. "Also - Ich finde, der Olivenstab ist eindeutig schicker!" äußerte Will. "Wenn er bei mir funktioniert hätte, hätt' ich ihn sofort genommen, egal, was für'nem Ar... er früher mal gehört hat!" Das überraschte weder Timmy, noch Steve, dessen Blick langsam zwischen den drei Verkäufern, seinem künftigen Mitschüler und seinen beiden Freunden hin und her wanderte. "Zugegeben, der aus Olive und Phönixfeder... richtig? - Der lag schon deutlich angenehmer in der Hand, als der andere, der Weißdornstab," meinte er. "Aber wenn ich mit dem auf Schloss Bergklamm Ärger kriegen würde..." Er wandte sich direkt an Alexander: "Sei ehrlich - hätte ich in der Schule ein Problem, wenn ich mit dem Olivenstab ankäme? Weil, eigentlich fühlte er sich für mich schon richtig an, während das Gefühl, als ich mit dem Weißdornstab die Stichflamme gemacht hab, eher so war, als ob ich mit der Hand 'n Bisschen zu dicht an ne brennende Kerze oder ne heiße Herdplatte gekommen wär'...!" Alexander Walter schluckte. Ihm war anzusehen, dass ihm nicht wohl dabei war, Steves Entscheidung in der Wahl seines Stabes zu beeinflussen, aber er musste zugeben, dass das, was Steve über das Gefühl äußerte, das er mit dem einen und dem anderen Stab gehabt hatte, eigentlich nur eine Wahl richtig erscheinen ließ - auch, wenn es ihm widerstrebte: "Wenn Dir der Olivenstab taugt, dann ... dann nimm ihn!" stieß er durch die Zähne. "Aber sei - verdammt noch mal - vorsichtig damit... und, ich glaube ich muss es nicht extra betonen, aber erzähl auf Schloss Bergklamm blos nicht rum, wer der Erstbesitzer Deines tollen, neuen Stabes war! - Der eine oder andere Mitschüler wie auch manche der Lehrer könnten sonst nämlich auf falsche Gedanken kommen...!" Steve schluckte, dann ergriff er erneut den Olivenholzstab, wog ihn in der Hand, schloss die Faust um das Griffstück, und entschied: "Ich nehm' ihn...!" wobei er gleich hinterher schob: "Falls ich ihn bezahlen kann!" Er hoffte, dass er mit der Entscheidung für den Stab, der - Detwilers Worten zu Folge - einem Anhänger jenes in Zaubererkreisen offenbar so gefürchteten und verhassten Grindelwald gehört hatte, keinen Fehler beging, und vorallem, dass er sich damit nicht seinen künftigen Mitschüler, Alexander Walter zum Feind machte. Alexander sagte nichts, nickte jedoch, schweren Herzens, auch, wenn er Detwiler und Styles beiden einen ziemlich frostigen Blick schenkte, ehe er seinen eigenen Stab - Kiefer und Einhornschwanzhaar, spröde und absolut nicht federnd - wieder wegsteckte. "Am lieben Geld soll es wirklich nicht scheitern!" meldete sich nun wieder Murray Lemann zu Wort, "wo sie nun schon einmal alle beide den nahezu idealen Stab für sich gefunden haben!" Der Seitenblick, mit dem er den angehenden Drittklässler Walter bedachte, drückte Bedauern aus, da dessen Stab für ihn tatsächlich nur zweite Wahl gewesen war. - Aber der antike Schlangenholz-Stab, der noch deutlich besser mit ihm harmoniert hätte, war vor zwei Jahren weit außerhalb seiner finanziellen Reichweite gewesen, und war es auch heute noch... "15 Galleonen für den Olivenholz-Stab, und 19 Galleonen und zwölf Sickel für den Pappelstab mit Veelahaar. - Sie müssen das verstehen, meine Herren, aber ein solcher Kern ist äußerst selten, und es sind tatsächlich kaum derartige Stäbe am Markt erhältlich!" nannte Lemann die Preise für die beiden Stäbe, die sich soeben ihre neuen Meister gewählt hatten. Detwiler und Styles nickten, auch, wenn Styles Gesichtsausdruck etwas Angefressenes hatte, da er wohl der Meinung war, Lemann hätte die Preise ruhig etwas höher ansetzen können. "Steve sag mal, willst Du nicht erstmal probieren, ob Du mit dem auch 'n normales "Lumos" schaffst?" mischte sich in dem Moment Timmy ein. "Ich mein' ob Du ihn wirklich beherrschst, oder ob du damit blos Sachen kaputt machen kannst, is' doch eigentlich entscheidend, wenn Du Dir 'nen Zauberstab kaufst!" "Stimmt natürlich..." gab Steve zu. "Er fühlt sich für mich zwar richtig an, aber wenn ich ihn nicht kontrollieren kann, wär' das natürlich blöd... Nur hat uns Edmund F. Drekker in seinem Brief ausdrücklich verboten, außerhalb einer Zaubererschule zu zaubern...!" "Das gilt nicht, wenn Du dir in einem Zauberstabladen einen Stab aussuchst, den Du kaufen willst!" widersprach Alexander, und die drei Zauberstab-Verkäufer nickten bestätigend. "Und wenn Du den "Lumos" kannst, würde ich Dir ebenfalls empfehlen, ihn mit Deinem neuen ... nun ja neuen-alten Stab zu probieren, um zu sehen, ob du ihn wirklich kontrollieren kannst!" "Na los...!" forderte Lemann ihn auf, und Steve fasste den Olivenholz-Stab fest, richtete ihn senkrecht nach oben und sagte laut und deutlich: "Lumos!" Prompt war die Zauberstabspitze von einer gleissenden Lichtkugel umgeben, ungefähr anderthalb mal so groß, wie sie im alten Ziegelei-Büro bei Timmys gestohlenem Stab gewesen war, und brennend hell, ohne jedoch das Holz des Zauberstabs auch nur anzusengen. "Ein wenig arg kraftvoll," kommentierte Alexander. "Aber eindeutig sauber ausgeführt...!" Er zuckte die Schultern. "Falls ich noch Zweifel hatte, dass es Dein Stab ist - jetzt hab' ich keine mehr... Es scheint wirklich, als hätten sich da der passende Stab und der dazugehörige Zauberer gefunden!" Und zu Will gewandt setzte er hinzu: "Bei deinem Pappelstab mit Veelahaar hab' ich im ohnehin keine besonderen Zweifel, auch, wenn ich Lemann und Detwiler Recht geben muss, dass der Kern für einen männlichen Zauberer eher ... nun ja, atypisch ist!" Er blickte zu Timmy. "Deine beiden Freunde haben jetzt jeder einen Stab - aber was ist mit Dir, Karottenkopf?" Damit hatte er auch die Aufmerksamkeit der drei Zauberstabhändler auf Timmy gelenkt, dem das an sich gar nicht so recht war. "Also... wie Steve vorhin schon gesagt hat: Ich hab schon 'nen Stab, mit dem sowohl ich, als auch Steve und Will schon mal erfolgreich gezaubert ha'm... na ja, eh' uns die Briefe von Edmund F. Drekker, der uns verboten hat, außerhalb einer Zaubererschule zu zaubern, aus Durmstrang, wo sie uns nicht wollten, und von diesen Schweizer Betrügern, erreicht ha'm...!" "Ihr habt ein Angebot vom "Gehsche Gottfried und E.F.Keller Eidgenössische Ausbildungszentrum für elementare Hexerei, Zauberei und Zaubertrankkunde" bekommen, und abgelehnt... Gut gemacht!" Alexander lachte. "Freut mich für Euch, dass Ihr nicht auf den Neppladen reingefallen seid! - Ihr könnt mir glauben, dass es auf Schloss Bergklamm viel, viel besser ist...!" Steve, Will und Timmy sahen sich an, und grinsten. "Dass ne Zauberschule, die Spam per Eule schickt, dabei unsre Namen falsch schreibt, irre hohe Schulgebühren fordert, und 'n Geschäftsmodell hat, das wie 'ne Abofalle aufgebaut is', nix taugen kann, war uns sofort klar!" fasste Steve zusammen, und Will und Timmy bestätigten das mit eifrigem Kopfnicken Die Schweizer Zauberschule mit dem fragwürdigen Geschäftsmodell ist (wie auch die österreichische) durch keine Quellen zu "Harry Potter" (weder die Bücher, Filme und Videospiele, noch Pottermore oder Web-Informationen und Interview-Aussagen J.K.Rowlings) abgedeckt, und reine Eigenerfindung des Autors dieser Fan-Fiction.. "Dürften wir mal Ihren Zauberstab sehen?" erkundigte Detwiler sich, nachdem Alexander sich nach dem Lachanfall, den Steve mit seinem allzu treffenden Fazit bei ihm ausgelöst hatte, wieder beruhigt hatte. "Keine Sorge!" er lächelte, als er die Miene des rothaarigen Jungen sah. "Wir wollen ihn Dir nicht abspenstig machen, aber uns interessiert einfach, was das für ein Stab ist! - Oder weißt Du, aus welchem Holz er besteht, und was er für einen Kern hat?" "Nein", gab Timmy zu. "Und interessieren würde es mich schon..." Er zog den Stab hervor, und hielt ihn den drei Zauberstabhändlern hin. "Ich dachte, er ist aus Holz von einem Pflaumen-, Mirabellen- oder vielleicht auch Aprikosenbaum... aber das mit den Kernen wusste ich nicht. - Also, dass Zauberstäbe scheinbar immer irgend 'nen Kern aus was von nem Fabeltier haben müssen..." Die drei Zauberstabhändler betrachteten den Stab höchst interessiert. "Du hast - offenbar instinktiv - richtig geraten: Er ist tatsächlich aus Kernholz vom Pflaumenbaum!" bestätigte ihm Lemann. "Und er ist wirklich sehr schön gearbeitet, absolut glatt, hübsch flexibel... und der Kern - der ist nun wirklich etwas absolut ungewöhnliches..." "Noch ungewöhnlicher, als Veelahaar...?" erkundigte Will sich. "Ja!" bestätigte Detwiler an Stelle seines Kollegen. "Ich habe noch nie einen in der Hand gehabt, und wusste auch nicht, dass man das macht. - Aber ich denke, es ist ein Kern aus einer Augureyfeder!" "Ist das ... ist das was Schlechtes?!" wollte Timmy wissen. "Nein. - Nicht dass ich wüsste... Augureys hatten zwar früher einmal den Ruf, Todesomen zu sein, aber das ist lange widerlegt, da dieser regen-liebende Vogel, der etwas inkorrekt auch "irischer Phönix" genannt wird, eigentlich nur ein ziemlich trübsinniger Wetterprophet mit nervtötend unangenehmen Gesang ist...!" Detwiler lächelte. "Nur ein Zauberstab, der seine Schwanzfeder als Kern hat, ist mir noch nie begegnet!" Anschließend boten alle drei Zauberstabhändler an, den Stab Fudges (dessen Vorbesitzer Timmy natürlich mit keinem Wort erwähnt hatte) gegen einen "nahezu frei wählbaren" aus ihrem Laden zu tauschen, was Timmy allerdings ganz entschieden ablehnte, wobei ihm sowohl seine beiden Freunde beisprangen, als auch Alexander Walter. Dieser drohte schließlich unverholen damit, dem Bundesamt einen Tip zu geben, dass bei «Detwiler, Lemann & Styles» Zauberstäbe, die berüchtigten Killern gehört hätten, an Schüler verkauft würden, wenn sie nicht das Geld für die beiden Stäbe Steves und Wills nähmen, und sie alle vier - und mit Timmys Stab - gehen ließen. "Uff..." machte er, und schüttelte den Kopf, als sie schließlich den Zauberstabladen verlassen hatten, und - um 34 Galleonen und 14 Sickel ärmer - wieder auf der Straße standen. "Ich schätze, die nächsten Monate kann ich mich in dem Laden nicht mehr blicken lassen...!" "Ähm... Tut mir leid!" meinte Timmy, ehrlich zerknirscht. "Ich wollt' Dir natürlich keinen Ärger mach'n, Alex...!" "Macht Euch nichts daraus...!" entgegnete der jedoch - erstaunlich gut gelaunt. "Wozu sind wir schließlich Schulkameraden, wenn wir uns nicht gegenseitig unterstützen, speziell, wenn zweifelhafte Geschäftsleute meine jüngeren Mitschüler über den Tisch zu ziehen versuchen?!" Er lachte. "Dass die drei schon ziemlich krumme Hunde sind, hab' ich schließlich bereits gewusst, eh' ich Euch in den Laden geschleppt hab... - Da ist es nur recht und billig, wenn ich dafür sorge, dass Ihr da auch ungeschoren wieder raus kommt...!" Die drei Freunde mussten nun ebenfalls lachen (Schließlich war ihnen schon bewusst, dass die "ziemlich krummen Hunde" ebenso auf sie selbst gepasst hätten, angesichts dessen, dass sie - ehe sie Cornelius Fudge bestohlen, und anschließend erfahren hatten, dass sie Zauberer waren - in den vergangenen Monaten wiederholt zu nachtschlafender Stunde Betrunkenen die Taschen geleert hatten.). "Und jetzt," meinte Alexander, "sollten wir als nächstes Eure Schuluniformen und Umhänge kaufen!" Jede Menge Klamotten Der Rückweg zu dem Bekleidungsgeschäft, das sich direkt rechts neben dem Zugang von der Muggel-Version des Bundesamtes für magische Wesen befand, legten sie in weit weniger scharfem Tempo zurück (nach dem Alexander ihnen dringend davon abgeraten hatte, ihre Schuluniformen und -umhänge gebraucht, in einem Trödelladen oder Second-Hand-Shop zu erwerben). Das Geschäft, dessen Plakat mit dem sich bewegenden "Schneiderlein" warb, das die drei Freunde unwillkürlich an einen etwas grob gezeichneten Cartoon-Vorfilm erinnerte, den sie mal vor dem jüngsten Disney im Kino gesehen hatten, stellte sich - wie schon die Gringotts-Filiale - innen als um ein Vielfaches größer heraus, als außen. Irgendwie hatten die Buben fast schon befürchtet, dort - wie in der Zaubererbank - auf Kobolde zu treffen, aber dies war nicht so. Der Laden - laut einem in Blau und Silber gehaltenen Schild die erste Filiale von «Twilfitt und Tatting» in der Bundesrepublik Deutschland - war voll von Kleiderpuppen, die die Schulumhänge, Roben und verschiedene, einzelne Elemente der Schuluniformen der unterschiedlichen, Europäischen Zaubererschulen trugen: Schwarz für Hogwarts, blut- oder scharlachrot mit Pelzkrägen für Durmstrang, himmelblau und aus leichter, luftig fallender Seide gefertigt für Beauxbatons. Jene, unter den Kleiderpuppen, die über Köpfe mit angedeuteten Gesichtern verfügten, schwatzten miteinander, was den gesamten Laden mit einem Summen, wie von einem Bienenschwarm erfüllte. Hin und wieder machte auch eine Kleiderpuppe mit Hogwarts-Umhang mit der Hand eine rüde Geste in Richtung von einer, die eine Robe für Durmstrang-Schüler trug, oder umgekehrt, nur, um umgehend von einem der Verkäufer oder einer der Verkäuferinnen zur Ordnung gerufen zu werden. Das Personal des Ladens war dabei nicht zimperlich, und mehrfach sahen die Freunde, wie eine Kleiderpuppe mit einem ledernen Maßband eins übergezogen bekam. Der kleine Durmstrang, den sie in der Bank gesehen hatten, und der vermutlich noch etwas jünger sein mochte, als Timmy, stand auf einem Schemel vor einem Spiegel. - Eine der Schneiderinnen zeigte ihm gerade diverse, neue Pelzkrägen, während der hässliche, alte, der die drei an eine überfahrene Bisamratte erinnert hatte, abgetrennt und unbeachtet in einem Papierkorb lag. Ein Verkäufer, der einen Rostbraunen Umhang über einer orange und blutrot gestreiften Robe trug, die Steve wie auch Timmy unwillkürlich an die Markise einer Currywurst-Bude denken ließ, eilte auf sie zu, kaum, dass sie den Laden betreten hatten "Ah ... Schloss Bergklamm! - Die jungen Herrschaften benötigen neue Schuluniformen?! - Bitte hier herüber!" Wieder wurden sie alle drei vermessen, wobei Timmy diesmal darauf verzichtete, sich zu sperren, da er ihm wohl bewusst war, dass eine Schuluniform, die ihm nicht richtig passte, mit Sicherheit wesentlich peinlicher war, als diese von ihm als demütigend empfundene Prozedur. Eine knappe Stunde Später verließen sie das Geschäft mit Tüten mit der kompletten Grundausstattung an Schulkleidung (abgesehen von Nacht- und Leibwäsche, sowie Schuhwerk, die sie von Zuhause, aus der Muggelwelt mitbringen würden). Die Schutzhandschuhe aus Drachenhaut und die Arbeitschürzen würden sie, wie Alexander gemeint hatte, wo anders kaufen. Ihre neuen, spitzen Zauberhüte - marineblau mit mokkabraunem Hutband - hatten sie aufgesetzt, was - in Kombination mit ihrer Muggelkleidung - etwas merkwürdig aussah, und abwechselnd Steve, Will und Timmy zum Kichern animierte. Die Vorstellung, künftig Sakkos mit farblich abgesetzten Kragen und Aufschlägen und dazu weiße Hemden mit Kragen statt T-Shirt und Sweatshirt und jene Zauberumhänge an Stelle von Parka oder Windjacke zu tragen, war für die drei ein seltsames Gefühl. Will meinte, man könne ihn seinethalben "totschlagen" aber er würde zumindest in Gelsenkirchen, in der heimatlichen Reihenhaussiedlung keinesfalls so rumlaufen. Lachend erklärte Alexander den künftigen Zauberschülern, dass er das auch gar nicht sollte, da das Tragen offensichtlicher Zaubererkleidung in Muggelwohngegenden (oder -einkaufsstraßen) außer an Halloween oder Karneval einen Verstoß gegen das Geheimhaltungsabkommen darstellen würde. - Den Stein, der nicht nur Will, sondern auch Steve und Timmy bei diesen Worten vom Herzen fiel, konnte man förmlich hören. Durch das verdreckte Schaufenster eines muffigen, winzigen Second-Hand-Ladens, der gebrauchte, teilweise wohl auch geflickte, ausgefranste und fleckige Umhänge und Roben verkaufte, sahen sie die Sabberhexe und ihre beiden dürren Mädchen aus der Bank, und waren äußerst froh, dass sie auf den älteren Jungen aus Schloss Bergklamm gehört hatten, und nicht gezwungen waren, den Laden zu betreten. Drachenhauthandschuhe und Schürzen gab es in einem anderen Geschäft, das auch Lederjacken und Schuhwerk aus diesem Material verkaufte. Will hätte ja gerne eine vom Schnitt her seinem Schulsakko nicht unähnliche Jacke aus blau-schwarzem Drachenleder gehabt, aber ein Preis von 99 Galleonen und 16 Sickel ließ ihn mehrfach heftig schlucken, und dann ganz schnell von diesem Wunsch Abstand nehmen. Letztlich kauften sie nur die Handschuhe, da einfache Arbeitsschürzen - laut der ihrem Brief von ihrer neuen Schule beigefügten Liste - für diese zur Not auch Öl- oder Wachstuch genügte. Alexander hatte sie zudem diesbezüglich beruhigt, die meisten Erstklässler hätten Schürzen aus Muggelmaterial, und zwar keineswegs ausschließlich die muggelstämmigen, jedenfalls, wenn die Eltern der Betreffen nicht über "Galleonen wie Würfelzucker" verfügten, wie er sich ausdrückte. "Jetzt fehlen noch die Bechergläser, der Kessel, die Wage und all die ganzen Schulbücher!" meinte Steve, nach einem Blick auf die Liste. Die Drachenhauthandschuhe (21 Galleonen pro Paar - teurer, als ihre Zauberstäbe aus zweiter - oder vielleicht auch dritter - Hand) hatten ebenso, wie die Schuluniformen samt Hüten und Umhängen den Goldbetrag in ihren Beuteln bereits deutlich schrumpfen lassen. Bücher - und was man sonst noch so braucht Obwohl die faltbaren Kessel schon ziemlich praktisch waren, wie Alexander ihnen bestätigte, entschieden sie sich - angesichts ihres schrumpfenden Galleonen-Vorrats - doch für ein einfaches Modell in Normgröße aus Zinn für jeden der drei. Zudem war zumindest Steve sich nicht so sicher, ob er der Erzählung Alex' Glauben schenken sollte, dass im Schwarzwald ein minderjähriger Zauberer namens Bruno Schmitt angeblich vor etwas über zwei Jahrzehnten den letzten, dokumentierten Erkling-Angriff auf ein magisches Kind überlebt hatte, weil es ihm als damals Sechsjährigen gelungen sei, den kleinen Unhold mit dem Faltkessel seines Vaters zu erschlagen. Die Apotheke, die sie anschließend aufsuchten, wurde von Monserrate Olson, einer nahezu fassförmigen Hexe unbestimmmten Alters, mit Unterstützung von drei keinen Meter hohen, großohrigen, nur mit einer Art schmuddeliger Putzlumpen bekleideten Wesen betrieben, die laut Alexander "Hauselfen" waren. Der Geruch im Inneren hätte Timmy - zusammen mit dem Anblick eines kleinen Bergs roher Rattenmilzen auf einem Silbertablett - beinahe dazu gebracht, sich noch im Laden zu übergeben. Alle drei waren sehr froh, dass sie als Erstklässler nur Bechergläser und leere Glasfläschchen mit Glaspfropfen zum Verschließen benötigten, und - im Gegensatz zum angehenden Drittklässler Alexander - keine eigenen Zaubertrankzutaten kaufen mussten. Die Messingwagen samt je einem Satz Gewichtssteine erwarben die drei Freunde gebraucht beim Verkaufsstand eines Straßenhändlers, wobei es Timmys Aufmerksamkeit - und Alex' in Missachtung des Erlasses zur vernunftgemäßen Beschränkung der Zauberei Minderjähriger gezückten Kiefernholz-Zauberstab - zu verdanken war, dass der Verkäufer ihnen auch wirklich die nur ganz wenig angelaufene Wagen einpackte, die sie sich ausgesucht hatten, und keine anderen, die in deutlich schlechterem Zustand waren. "Schulbücher brauche ich auch noch," erklärte Alexander Walter, nachdem sie den Straßenhändler, der sie - kaum, dass sie ihm und seinem Stand den Rücken gekehrt hatten - mit einer Vielzahl von gemurmelten Unfreundlichkeiten bedachte, von denen "Schlammblüter" noch die harmloseste zu sein schien, hinter sich gelassen hatten. "Was meint der mit Schlammblut?" wollte Will wissen. "Es gibt," erklärte Alexander den Freunden, "einige ... gut, leider erschreckend viele Zauberer, die sich einbilden, dass Zauberer und Hexen, die ebenfalls von Zauberern und Hexen abstammen, oder doch wenigstens ein Elternteil haben, das ein Zauberer oder eine Hexe war, mehr wert wären, als solche, die von Muggeln abstammen... Schlammblut oder Schlammblüter ist ein übles Schimpfwort, mit dem sie Muggelstämmige belegen...!" Während diese Erklärung in Will anscheinend den dringenden Wunsch weckte, zurück zu gehen, und den Straßenhändler entweder mit der größten seiner eigenen Wagen zu verprügeln, oder ihn mit Hilfe seines neuen Pappelholz-Zauberstabs samt seiner Ware unter einem Eisberg zu begraben, begriff Timmy, dass sie in den Augen der Durmstrangs dann wohl alle drei "Schlammblüter" wären. "Nicht unbedingt!" entgegnete Alexander. "Nach allem, was man so hört, soll es unter den Durmstrang-Schülern durchaus genug geben, die diesen Quatsch mit der Reinheit des Blutes nicht mitmachten. Victor Krum, der Sucher der Bulgarischen Quidditch-Nationalmannschaft, der bei der WM 94 in England im Endspiel gegen die Iren den Schnatz gefangen hat, und der damals noch Schüler in Durmstrang war, soll da ganz anders sein! - Der hat sich während des Trimagischen Turniers damals sogar mit einer muggelstämigen Schülerin in Hogwarts angefreundet, obwohl er als Champion seiner Schule an dem Wettbewerb teilgenommen hat, und gegen zwei Hogwarts-Schüler und eine aus Beauxbatons angetreten ist!" Er zuckte die Schultern. "Aber bornierte Idioten gibt's halt leider überall..." Tatsächlich, dachte Steve bei sich, war die magische Welt der Muggelwelt, die sie kannten, in manchen Dingen wohl ähnlicher, als die Hexen und Zauberer wahrhaben wollten... Die Buchhandlung, wo es Zauberbücher aller Art zu kaufen gab, war wenigstens ebenso groß, wie das Bekleidungsgeschäft oder der Zauberstabladen. Auf dem Weg zum Buchladen hatten sie auch eine Zoohandlung passiert, die offenbar noch deutlich exotischere Haustiere feilbot, als die, die den Schülern auf Schloss Bergklamm erlaubt waren. Ebenso kamen sie an einem Fachgeschäft für Rennbesen vorbei, dessen Auslagen und Werbeplakate von einer ganzen Traube von Zaubererkindern unterschiedlicher Altersstufen umlagert waren. Einige davon - wie sie selbst - (mehr oder weniger) in Muggelkleidung, andere in Schulumhängen Durmstrangs, andersfarbigen Zaubererumhängen (einschließlich grellfarbiger Quidditch-Umhänge populärer Teams), oder in Schuluniformen von Schloss Bergklamm, wie Alex eine trug, und anderer, kleinerer Zaubererschulen, die sie nicht erkannten. Timmy - der wie Steve beim Besuch der Mitarbeiter Edmund F. Drekkers korrekt vermutet hatte - von der Idee eines Ballspiels auf Fliegenden Besen, das der populärste Zauberersport sein sollte, so gar nicht begeistert war, interessierte sich mehr für die Fliegenden Teppiche im Laden daneben. "Praktisch," gab Alexander zu, "und auch ziemlich bequem, vorallem, wenn man zu mehreren und lange Strecken reist, aber auch sauteuer ... und wenn man damit in einen Regenguss, einen Sturm oder gar starken Schneefall, Hagel oder Gewitter gerät, sind sie viel schwerer zu lenken, als Besen! - Auf Schloss Bergklamm wirst Du jedenfalls keinen brauchen!" Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Auch, wenn es völlig richtig war, dass Edmund F. Drekkers Bundesamt es - ebenso, wie das österreichische und das Liechensteiner Zaubereiministerium - abgelehnt hat, Teppiche auf die Liste verbotener, verhexbarer Muggelgegenstände zu setzen, wie das Ministerium der Briten, und ein Importverbot für fliegende Teppiche zu erlassen!" Er lachte. "Andernfalls hätte es allerdings auch einen Aufstand gegeben, bei den ganzen Zauberern aus Arabien, der Türkei und Ägypten, die - ebenso, wie ihre Muggel-Landsleute - bei uns in Deutschland leben!" Das fiel den Dreien nicht all zu schwer zu glauben - schließlich war der ironische Beiname als "größte Stadt der Türkei" für den Berliner Bezirk Kreuzberg nicht komplett aus der Luft gegriffen, und in einzelnen Städten des Ruhrgebietes - oder auch in Köln - gab es Stadtteile, wo fast schon ähnliche Verhältnisse herrschten. Sie betraten die Buchhandlung. - Neben ihnen waren noch vier andere Zaubererkinder anwesend, die - wie sie - offenbar Schulbücher für Schloss Bergklamm kaufen mussten. Ein älteres Mädchen, wohl schon 16 oder darüber, erwarb gerade "Runenübersetzung für Fortgeschrittene" ‎Der Preis, den die Buchhändlerin Katja Emmken forderte - 13 Galleonen - ließ sowohl Will als auch Steve schlucken. Dass sie für ihre jeweilige Hälfte von Fudges Zauberergeld gerade einmal ein einziges Schulbuch bekommen würden, hätten sie nun nicht gedacht. Zum Glück stellte sich heraus, dass die Schulbücher für die Erstklässler bei weitem nicht so teuer waren, wie die für die Oberstufe, in der man "UtZ"-Kurse belegte (was auch immer das sein mochte). - Zudem gab es auch einen Wühltisch wie in der Buchabteilung bei Hertie, wo man stark verbilligte, gebrauchte Bücher erwerben konnte. Alexander erwarb einen Wälzer mit dem Titel "Verwandlung - Die Zwischenstufen" - wie ihr eigenes ""Verwandlung für Anfänger" von einem gewissen Emeric Wendel verfasst - und Miranda Habichts "Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche - Band 3". Newt Scamanders bereits ab der ersten Klasse verlangtes "Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind" war - Alex' Worten zu Folge - wirklich lesenswert, und zudem - angesichts der Tatsache, dass der Pflege magischer Geschöpfe auf Schloss Bergklamm ein besonders hoher Stellenwert eingeräumt wurde, ohnehin unverzichtbar. Sein neues Arithmantik-Buch "Numerologie und Grammatika" betrachtete er dagegen mit Abscheu. "Das ist was, wo sie es in Hogwarts, drüben, in England, besser haben: Da ist Arithmantik kein Pflichtfach ... und vorallem nicht schon in der ersten Klasse!" "Also, wenn das so ähnlich is', wie Mathe, dann könnte ich mir vorstellen, dass das Spaß macht!" meinte Timmy, was bei Alex einen ungläubigen bis schockierten Gesichtsausdruck hervorrief - und Will zu dem grinsenden Kommentar "Unser kleines Kopfrechen- und Zahlengenie mal wieder...!" veranlasste. Ihm selbst hatte ein einziger Blick in seine "Mathematica & Numerologia" mit den ganzen unverständlichen Formeln und Tabellen genügt, um zu erkennen, dass das unter Garantie nie SEIN Lieblingfach werden würde! - Zumal, da sich scheinbar mehrere Kapitel ausschließlich mit irgendwelchen angeblichen magischen Qualitäten der Zahl "Sieben" beschäftigten, was - aus seiner Sicht - doch eigentlich nur total öde und furchtbar langweilig sein konnte. Dann gab es einen kleinen Aufruhr, weil eine Schülerin in schwarzem Hogwarts-Schulumhang offenbar ein Buch verlangt hatte, das auf dem Index stand. "Das ist aber Lehrstoff in "Dark Arts" dieses Jahr!" behauptete sie, und zeigte der empört dreinblickenden Buchhändlerin eine Schulbuchliste aus Hogwarts, die scheinbar tatsächlich das verfehmte Werk enthielt. Murrend, und nach sichtlichem Zögern holte sie das fragliche Werk aus einem Hinterzimmer der Buchhandlung, und händigte es der Schülerin aus, wobei sie etwas von "Todesser als Lehrer" murmelte, und dass Hogwarts in diesem Jahr endgültig "vor die Hunde gehen" würde. "Vega Rosier" flüsterte Alexander den dreien zu, und sein bislang so freundliches Gesicht spiegelte mit einem Mal echten Hass. "Was bin ich froh, dass wir diese Hexe los sind, da ihre Familie sie dieses Jahr wohl auf ihrer heimischen Insel und in Hogwarts zur Schule schickt!" Auf die fragenden Blicke seiner künftigen Mitschüler erklärte er ihnen, dass das Rosier-Mädchen zu den Reinblut-Fanatikern gehörte, muggelstämmige Schulkameraden und -kameradinnen hasste, bis im vergangenen Jahr in seiner Klassenstufe gewesen sei, und sich teilweise aufgeführt hätte, als ob es eine Todesserin sei, wie seine Eltern. "Ihre Spezialität war es, Mitschülern heimlich schneidende Schreibfedern unterzujubeln..." grimmig zeigte er dem entsetzten Timmy - und dem kaum weniger schockierten Will und Steve - dass sich auf seinem linken Handrücken der Anfang eines Aufsatztextes in feinen Narben verewigt hatte, wo die Schrift ins Fleisch geschnitten worden war. Unwissentlich hatte er - wie andere Opfer von Vegas boshaften Streichen - mit seinem eigenen Blut geschrieben, bis er (etwas zu spät) bemerkt hatte, was beim Schreiben mit dieser Feder mit seiner Hand und der Haut auf dem Handrücken passierte. "Und sowas dulden die Lehrer auf Schloss Bergklamm...?" wollte Steve fassungslos wissen. "Nein! - Natürlich nicht! - Aber Vega war leider sehr gut darin, sich nicht erwischen zu lassen, wenn sie Mitschülerinnen und -schüler gequält hat! - Wie gesagt: Wir alle können wirklich froh sein, dass wir diesen Fluch auf zwei Beinen los sind...!" Das glaubten ihm Timmy, Steve und Will - die als Muggelstämmige vermutlich sofort zu den bevorzugten Opfern der älteren Mitschülerin gehört hätten, unbesehen. Nachdem sie ihre Einkäufe bei Frau Emmken bezahlt hatten, verließen sie den Bücherladen, und kauften bei «Elizabeth Prieurs Federkiele & Papeteriewaren» jeder einen kleinen Vorrat an Tinte, Schreibfedern und Pergament. ...und alles andere "Wir haben jeder noch etwas über 30 Galleonen!" verkündete Timmy, nach einem kurzen Blick in den mittlerweile gar nicht mehr prall wirkenden Geldbeutel (wobei er nicht dazu sagte, dass seine beiden Freunde ja je 13 Galleonen mehr besaßen). "Für einen Rennbesen reicht das keinesfalls!" überlegte Steve laut. "Stimmt!" gab Alexander den zukünftigen Mitschülern recht. "Aber wie wäre es, wenn Ihr Euch in der magischen Menagerie noch jeder ein Haustier aussucht?" "Können wir das denn, ohne Erlaubnis unserer Eltern?" wollte Timmy wissen. "Aber ja. - Ein Tier, das im Anschreiben von Schloss Bergklamm aufgeführt ist, könnt Ihr Euch natürlich kaufen... wobei ich Euch wirklich nicht empfehlen würde, Ratten oder Kröten zu nehmen. Und mit Elstern könnt ihr Euch leicht Ärger einhandeln, wenn ihr die nicht richtig unter Kontrolle habt, und sie anfangen, irgendwelche Sachen der Schule und von Euren Mitschülern zu klauen..." Er überlegte. "Für Frettchen gilt dasselbe... und Schlangen oder Spinnen sind natürlich streng verboten, wie Frau Professor Haten garantiert auch bei Euch extra dazu geschrieben hat!" "Stimmt!" Steve nickte. "Dass Schlangen und Spinnen verboten sind, hat sie geschrieben, und auch, dass Ratten oder Kröten zwar erlaubt sind, wegen hexischer Tradition, aber nicht empfohlen...!" Die größere Auswahl der zulässigen Haustiere auf Schloss Bergklamm, die neben den aus den "Harry Potter"-Büchern in Hogwarts bekannten Eulen, Katzen, Kröten oder Ratten auch diverse Rabenvögel, Frettchen und Mungos umfasst, ist eine vom Autor dieser FanFiction beabsichtigte Abweichung vom etablierten "Harry Potter"-Universum J.K.Rowlings "Genau!" Alexander nickte. "Also, wollt Ihr?" Die drei blickten sich unschlüssig an, weder Timmys Mutter noch Steves Eltern oder Wills Vater hatten ihren Kindern bislang ein eigenes Haustier gestattet. Timmys Mutter war der Meinung gewesen, sein Halbbruder David müsse erst mindestens Sechs sein, und Wills Vater war unwillig, "so'n Vieh" um sich zu haben, wie er sich ausdrückte, während sein Sohn in der Schule war. Bei den Zachkovitz' hatte es ein Chinchilla gegeben, aber das gehörte Steves großer Schwester Klara, und sein Käfig stand jetzt, wo sie an der Ruhr-Universität studierte, in ihrem Zimmer im Studentenwohnheim in Bochum. "Wenn uns Schloss Bergklamm das erlaubt, dann kann mein Papps sich deswegen meinethalben auf'n Kopf stell'n!" entschied Will. "Ich wollt' schon länger 'n Haustier - und jetzt kann er's mir ja nich' mehr verbiet'n!" "Aber denkt daran, dass ihr Euch um Eure Haustiere auch kümmern müsst!" warnte Alex sie. "Prof. Lahb - das ist unser Lehrer für die Pflege magischer Geschöpfe - kann extrem sauer werden, wenn er Schüler bei Tierquälerei erwischt! - Und glaubt mir: ein Professor Lahb, der sauer ist, ist alles andere, als angenehm!" "Das ist doch gut... Tiere quälen ist ja auch voll fies!" meinte Timmy. "Da isses doch gut, wenn der Professor darauf achtet, dass die Schüler sowas nicht machen!" Er erinnerte sich dunkel, dass sein älterer Halbbruder Dirk wohl früher - lange, bevor er in den Jugendknast gewandert war - mal ein Kaninchen gehabt, und das so schlecht behandelt hatte, dass es an den Folgen gestorben war (auch, wenn er - er war damals Vier gewesen, wie sein jüngerer Halbbruder David heute - keine Details mehr wusste). "Hast Du es gehört, Will?" meinte Steve spöttisch. "Also keine Schockzauber mehr gegen Enten...!" Will schnitt eine Grimasse. "Das hinter der Schulcaféteria, das ... wollt ich nicht! - Wie oft soll ich das denn noch sag'n...?" "Du hast bei Euren ersten Zauberversuchen - ehe Ihr den Brief von Edmund F. Drekker vom Bundesamt bekommen habt - versehentlich einen Schockzauber auf eine Ente abgeschossen?" Alexander Walter sah den Sohn des Schrotthändlers an. "Ja... Er hat es geschafft, dass das Vieh mir aus 10 Metern Höhe beinahe auf den Kopf gefallen wär'!" verriet Steve die Details. "Zum Glück hab ich es geschafft, auszuweichen, der Vogel hat's überlebt, und der Hausmeister unserer Schule in Gelsenkirchen geglaubt, es wäre eine Feuerwerksrakete gewesen, und er hat auch keinen Verdacht gegen einen von uns dreien gehabt!" "Respekt!" meinte Alexander, und klopfte Will auf den Rücken. "Wobei ich Steve recht gebe, dass man solche Versuche in Professor Lahbs Nähe in seinem eigenen Interesse wirklich besser bleiben lässt...!" Sie betraten die «Magische Menagerie», in der es tatsächlich eine Unzahl an unterschiedlichen Tieren gab, und ein unglaubliche Lärm herrschte, da zahllose Tierstimmen sich zu einer beispiellosen Kakkophonie vermischten. Die drei Freunde blickten sich staunend um. Es war faszinierend, was es hier alles gab. Steve musste zugeben, dass er die großen Ratten, die ein geschecktes Fell hatten, wie eine Kuh, und die sich offenbar die Zeit in ihrem Glaskasten damit vertrieben, mit ihren Schwänzen Seilspringen zu üben, äußerst witzig fand, aber eingedenk dessen, dass eine Ratte "nicht empfohlen" wurde, wollte er sich auch keine kaufen. "Besonders praktisch sind natürlich Eulen," wandte sich Alex an die drei, da er wohl bemerkte, wie überwältigt sie von dem Angebot waren. "Können Eure Post besorgen...! Und fangen sich einen Teil ihres Futters selbst. - Hab mir selber eine angeschafft, als ich nach Schloss Bergklamm kam!" "Also 'ne Eule lieber nicht!" meinte Will, der sich zu genau an den schmerzhaften Kontakt seines Arms mit den Fängen der Schleiereule erinnerte, die die Schweizer Zauberschule ihnen in das ehemalige Direktionsbüro der alten Ziegelei geschickt hatte. [asian mongoose white background.jpg|thumb|right|Ein Mungo ... der künftig Wills Haustier "Joker" sein wird. cc-by-sa-deed Autor: [https://www.flickr.com/people/bilbill/ Bill Bill Chung ]]Fasziniert betrachtete er ein Tier, das sich im Schaufenster unter einer künstlichen Sonne aalte. "Ein Mungo!" verriet ihm der Verkäufer, ein ältlicher Zauberer mit Brille und Ziegenbart. Ein Schnippen mit dem Zauberstab, und die gläserne Trennscheibe zwischen Schaufenster und Ladengeschäft verschwand. Will war sich nicht ganz sicher was er nun machen sollte: Das Tier streicheln? Es zunächst an seiner Hand riechen lassen, wie einen Hund, ehe er es berührte? "Frag ihn doch mal, ob er Dich mag!" forderte der Verkäufer den Jungen auf. "Wie isses...? Magst Du mich?" fragte Will das fremde Tier. "Darf ich Dich streicheln?" er hielt dem Mungo die Fingerspitzen hin, so dass dieser daran schnuppern konnte. Offenbar mochte der Mungo ihn wirklich da er seinen Kopf an Wills Hand rieb, und ihm anschließend den Bauch zuwandte, um gekrault zu werden. Das Tier besaß ein herrlich seidiges Rückenfell, und ein wunderbar weiches Bauchfell. Will lächelte geradezu selig, als er dem Tier ausdauernd den Bauch kraulte, was diesem offensichtlich enorm gefiel. Dann richtete der Mungo sich auf die Hinterpfoten auf, Will erkannte instinktiv, dass das kleine Raubtier ihm auf den Arm springen wollte, und nahm eine Position ein, in der dem Mungo dies ohne Mühe möglich war. Schwups saß dieser auf Wills Arm, kuschelte sich weiter an ihn, und verlangte offenbar, dass der Junge die Streicheleinheiten fortsetzte. "Ich schätze," meinte Alexander. "Du hast Deinen Tierischen Gefährten bereits gefunden!" Der Mungo hatte offenbar genug vom Gekrault-werden, kletterte von Wills Arm auf dessen Schulter, und legte sich wie ein Pelzkragen um dessen Hals, wobei er ein sanftes, wohliges Brummen von sich gab. "Eindeutig!" nickte der Zauberer hinter dem Verkaufsthresen, und sorgte mit einem Zuaberstabschlenker dafür, dass die Scheibe zwischen Schaufenster und Ladeninnenraum wieder an ihren Platz zurückkehrte. "Das hat er noch bei keinem gemacht!" Der Ladenbesitzer lächelte Will an. "Die meißten faucht er an, oder beisst sie, wenn sie ihn anfassen wollen, und er das nicht mag. - Aber ich schätze, mit Dir hat er sein Herrchen gefunden!" "Was frisst ... er?" wollte Will wissen, der von dem Mungo fasziniert war. "Jeden Tag mindestens ein rohes Ei und ein Schälchen Milch... ansonsten ist er ein Schlangenfänger. - Ich schätze, wenn Du in der Nachbarschaft schwarze Hexen und Magier wohnen hast, die sich Schlangen halten, könntest Du Dich mit ihm ziemlich unbeliebt machen... Ansonsten jagt er natürlich auch Ratten und Mäuse!" "Ich würde behaupten, dass man ihm DAS auf Schloss Bergklamm garantiert nicht übel nehmen wird!" warf Alexander ein. "Ansonsten: Mungos lieben Wärme! - Schaff ihm einen warmen, gemütlichen Platz, spiel mit ihm, und verweigere ihm nie seine Streicheleinheiten, dann wird er Dir mit Sicherheit ein sehr, sehr guter Freund und Gefährte sein!" meinte der Verkäufer. "Wenn ich den wirklich haben kann...?" Es war offensichtlich, dass Will sich - zumindest im Moment - so ziemlich nichts mehr wünschte. "Was kannst Du denn anlegen?" fragte der Verkäufer - nun geschäftsmäßig. "30..." Will schluckte. "43 Galleonen, 16 Sickel und 4 Knuts!" Steve riss die Augen auf. Das war alles Zauberergeld, das sein kräftiger Freund in bar bei sich trug - einschließlich seines Anteils von dem, was sie von diesem Fudge erbeutet hatten. - Er musste dem Mungo, der auf seinen Schultern im Moment Pelzkragen spielte, wohl wirklich mit Haut und Haaren verfallen sein. "Tja, ich will Dich ja nicht berauben, junger Mann!" meinte der Verkäufer. "Gib mir 20 Galleonen, und Du bekommst noch einen roten Gummiball dazu!" Er lachte gackernd. "Du wirst nämlich noch merken, dass es allein mit Schmusen und Füttern nicht getan ist, sondern Du mit ihm auch spielen musst!" "Selbstverständlich...!" Wilhelm kippte seinen Geldbeutel auf dem Thresen aus, zählte umständlich 20 der großen Goldmünzen ab, und schob sie dem Besitzer der Tierhandlung zu. Anschleißend verstaute er den Rest seines Zauberergeldes (einschließlich des Beuteanteils) zusammen mit dem roten Gummiball wieder in dem Geldbeutel, während er gleichzeitig versuchte, seinen Mungo daran zu hindern, mit der Zunge in sein Ohr zu lecken. "Iiih... lass das! Das Kitzelt!" Mühsam unterdrückte er einen Kicheranfall. "Ich schätze, wenn Du im sagen willst, was er tun oder lassen soll, musst Du ihm einen Namen geben!" meinte der Tierhändler. Will überlegte. "Wie soll ich ihn nennen..." "Das musst Du entscheiden!" meinte der Tierhändler augenzwinkernd. "In der Mungo-Sprache hat er natürlich einen Namen... nur, dass er den mir bislang leider nicht verraten hat! - Also nenn ihn, wie Du magst!" "Aber bitte nicht David!" verlangte Timmy, der die fürchterliche Vorstellung hatte, sein stämmiger Freund könnte sein neues Haustier nach seinem kleinen Halbbruder benennen. "Nee... bestimmt nicht!" zerstreute Will diese Sorge. Er überlegte laut. "Jacky?" Der Mungo schloss die Augen, und öffnete sie wieder. "Nein? - Jimmy?" Das selbe Spiel, und ebenso, bei "Johnnie?" "Ich glaube nicht, dass er wie eine Whisky-Marke heißen will!" meinte Timmy kichernd. "Joker?" versuchte Will es weiter, und dieser Name schien dem Munge zu gefallen, da er seinen Kopf an Wills Wange rieb, und ihm über die Nasenspitze schleckte. "Also bist Du mein Joker!" Entschied Will, zwischen zwei Kicheranfällen, da die Zunge seines Mungos an der Nase ebenso kitzelte, wie im Ohr. "Fledermäuse auf Schloss Bergklamm - nehmt Euch in acht...!" [aluco aluco.jpg|thumb|right|Steves Käuzchen "Christl cc-by-sa-deed 3.0 / 2.5 / 2.0 / 1.0 Urheber: [https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/User:Chrumps Chrumps (Wikimedia Commons Nutzer) ]] thumb|right|Timmys Rabe "Blackbird" cc-by-sa-deed 3.0 / 2.5 Urheber: "Mesch~commonswiki" auf Wikimedia Commons "Nun zu Euch, meine Herren: Was kann ich für Euch tun?" wandte der Verkäufer sich an Steve und Timmy. Steve entschied sich für eine Eule, ein kleines Käuzchen, das er bequem auf der Schulter oder dem Oberarm sitzen haben konnte, ohne vom Gewicht des Vogels erdrückt zu werden. "Das ist eine Sie!" verriet ihm der Tierhändler, und Steve taufte sie "Christl! - Wie die Christl von der Post!" da er daran dachte, dass Alex ja behauptet hatte, Eulen könnten für ihre Besitzer die Post besorgen. Timmy war sich zunächst unsicher, ob er auch eine Eule wollte, entschied sich dann jedoch für einen Raben, der ihn - er wusste selbst nicht warum - unglaublich an seinen älteren Halbbruder Dirk erinnerte, und der ihm - kaum dass er ihm den Arm hinstreckte, um ihn aufzufordern, sich darauf nieder zu lassen, auf der Schulter landete, und ihm ins Ohr krächzte: "Ich bin Blackbird - der Pirat! Ich hab noch jeden reingelegt...!" Will und Steve brachen unisono in schallendes Gelächter aus. "Da... da hast Du ja den passenden Vogel gefunden!" prustete der weissblonde Steve, und Will stellte zwischen zwei Lachern fest: "Jetzt müsste er nur noch singen können: Johoho und ne Buddel voll Rum!" - Woraufhin der Vogel prompt anstimmte: "Joho-Joho ... Piraten haben's gut!..." Timmy war sich nicht sicher, was seine Mutter zu Blackbird sagen würde, bezahlte aber die vom Verkäufer geforderten 12 Galleonen und 5 Sickel, und erhielt - wie Steve, dessen Eule 15 Galleonen kostete - einen Vogelbauer dazu. Anschließend erkundigte der Betreiber der Magischen Menagerie sich noch bei Alexander, was dessen Eule - James - mache, und wie es ihr gehe. "Die hab ich nicht dabei..." erklärte der. "Bin mit'm Flohnetzwerk hier... und sie mag es nun mal überhaupt nicht, mit Flohpulver zu reisen!" Dies war für den Zoohändler offenkundig keine Überraschung. Alexander kaufte noch eine Packung Eulenkekse und einen Beutel Eulennüsse, ehe sie - nun zu siebt - die Tierhandlung verließen. "Ich muss dann mal heim!" meinte Alexander Walter. "Ich schätze, wir seh'n uns am ersten September - entweder unterwegs, oder spätestens auf Schloss Bergklamm!" Die drei Freunde waren neugierig, sie das mit dem Flohnetzwerk, von dem der künftige Schulkamerad gesprochen hatte funktionierte, und begleiteten ihn in ein zur Straße offenes Gebäude, das ein Bisschen wie Wartehäuschen am Busbahnhof aussah, nur, dass es nicht mit Graffiti verunstaltet war, und vor allem, dass es statt Wartebänken ein halbes Dutzend offener Kamine enthielt. Ein Schild wies den Ort als aus, ein weiteres forderte und ein drittes warnte "... was Ladenbesitzer für eine angemessene Gebühr halten, lässt ich unglücklicher Weise ausgesprochen weit auslegen!" meinte Alexander, zog ein Döschen mit einem grünen Pulver aus der Sakkotasche, warf etwas davon in die Flammen, die im Kamin ganz links brannten, und die prompt aufloderten, und sich giftgrün färbten. "Dann also ... bis zum ersten September!" Zum Entsetzen der Drei trat er mit seiner Einkaufstüte von der Buchhandlung und der vom Schreibwarengeschäft mitten in die Flammen, sagte etwas, was wohl eine Adresse war, drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse - und war verschwunden! Fassungslos blickten die drei Freunde abwechselnd auf den Kamin, in dem ihr neuer Bekannter soeben verschwunden war, und zu einem vierte Schild, das es ausdrücklich verbot, Feuerwerkskörper in die Kamine zu werfen. "Schlammblüter! Machen sich vor Angst in die Hosen, weil sie nicht wissen, wie man mit Flohpulver reist! - Jämmerlich...!" Das war jene Vega Rosier, von der Alex in der Buchhandlung gesprochen hatte, und die - zum Glück - in Zukunft nicht mehr auf Schloss Bergklamm zur Schule gehen würde. "Aus dem Weg, verfluchte Muggel-Brut...!" Sie wechselte das Buch, das sie im Bücherladen erworben hatte, von der rechten Hand in die Linke, um eine Prise jenes grünen Pulvers aus der Umhangtasche zu holen, die sie in die Flammen streute. "Woussch!" erneut färbten diese sich in einem grellen Grün, und loderten hoch auf. Steve konnte einen Blick auf den Einband ihres Buches erhaschen: "Gar böse Zauberey" Ehe sich jedoch in den Flammen um die eigene Achse drehte um - wie Alexander Walter - zu verschwinden, deutete die Hexe jedoch noch mit ihrem schwarzen, gemein aussehenden Zauberstab, den sie plötzlich in der Hand hatte, auf einen Punkt hinter den Jungen: "Serpensortia" Ein Knall erklang, und die Jungen hörten mit einem Mal hinter sich ein bösartiges Zischen und trockenes Klappern. Erschrocken kreiselten die Buben herum, und sahen sich einer zischenden, angriffsbereiten Klapperschlange mit weitaufgerissenem Maul gegenüber! Panik spiegelte aich auf ihren Gesichtern. Will wollte schon - unabhängig davon, welchen Ärger er sich einhandeln konnte - seinen Pappelholz-Zauberstab zücken, in der Hoffnung, die Schlange zu stoppen, wenn es ihm gelang sie - wie die Vitrine im Zauberstabladen - einzufrieren, als sich plötzlich sein Mungo "Joker" mit einem Satz von seinen Schultern löste, und auf die Schlange hinab stürzte. Der folgende Kampf dauerte keine 10 Sekunden, war höchst einseitig, und endete damit, dass der Mungo der Klapperschlange ganz unzeremoniell den Kopf abbiss, und begann, das Reptil zu verspeisen! Fassungslos blickten die Buben sich an. "Du, Will...!" meinte Steve schließlich, "Ich glaub, Dein Mungo - Joker - hat uns das Leben gerettet!" Timmy zitterte noch zu sehr, als das er ein Wort herausbrachte, dafür krächzte sein Rabe "Blackbird": "Schlangen! - Warum müssen es immer ausgerechnet Schlangen sein?! - Ich Hasse Schlangen!". nur, um das Zitat aus dem "Indiana Jones"-Film mit den Worten: "Da beißt keine Maus nen Faden ab!" zu ergänzen. Anschließend brach der Vogel in kreischendes Gelächter aus, das schließlich auch auf die drei jungen Zauberer ansteckend wirkte. "Knall" Ein untersetzter Herr im Nadelstreifenanzug, mit - schwarzem - Bowler und ausladendem Schnurrbart erschien aus dem Nichts. In der Hand hielt Edmund F. Drekker - denn niemand anderer war der Zauberer, der seinen blau-violetten Umhang lose um die Schultern gelegt hatte, und der unmittelbar vor den dreien appariert war - seinen Zauberstab. "Was ist denn hier los?!" Sein Blick fiel auf die Überreste der Schlange, von der der Mungo nur die Klapper und den abgebissenen Kopf übriggelassen hatte. "Na Ihr drei?" wandte er sich an Steve, Will und Timmy. "Schuleinkäufe erledigt? - Und je ein Haustier habt Ihr also auch angeschafft! - Aber sagt mal, mit wem habt Ihr Euch da jetzt schon angelegt?" "Wir?" Will beugte sich zu seinem Mungo hinunter, um ihn wieder auf seine Schultern klettern zu lassen. "Joker, mein Lebensretter, mein Held...!" Dankbar kraulte er dem Tier das Bauchfell. "Mit niemandem... das... das war eine... eine Vega Rosier! - Die... die war auf Schloss Bergklamm, 'ne Mitschülerin von Alex... aber die geht dies Jahr zum Glück nicht mehr dort zur Schule, sondern in Hogwarts, hat er gemeint!" stotterte Timmy. "Ja!" bestätigte Steve. "Zum Glück! - Die war ja echt sowas von gemein...!" "Rosier... - Von den Todesser-Rosiers? Das dürfte wohl passen! - Ich hoffe, die sehen wir hier, in der Karl-Schattenlicht-Straße nicht wieder!" Er zuckte die Schultern. "Und auf Schloss Bergklamm - zum Glück - wohl hoffentlich auch nicht!" Er wandte sich wieder den dreien zu, wobei er seinen Stab - ehe er ihn wegsteckte - auf den Schlangenkopf und die Klapper richtete, und beides mit einem leisen "Puff" zu Staub zerfallen ließ, der vom Wind davongetragen wurde. "Ihr habt also alles, was Ihr fürs erste Schuljahr an der "Schloss Bergklamm - anerkannte und höchst löbliche Schule für Zauberei und Zauberwesen" braucht, ja?" Er betrachtete ihre prall gefüllten Einkaufstüten, die beiden Vogelbauer, Eule, Rabe und Mungo. "Zauberstäbe habt Ihr alle drei ebenfalls?! - Ja, natürlich. - Ich schätze, für eigene Besen hat es noch nicht gereicht?! - Macht nichts, das kommt noch!" Er blickte - versonnen lächelnd - von einem zum anderen. "Ich hätte mir für Euch ja einen weniger turbulenten Einstieg in die magische Welt gewünscht, aber ihr scheint Euch bislang ja trotzdem ganz gut zu behaupten und zurechtzufinden. Wie Ihr am 1. September nach Schloss Bergklamm kommt, wird Euch per Eulenpost mitgeteilt werden! - Dann bleibt mir nur noch, Euch dreien - Timo Andergaster, Wilhelm Mankowski und Steven Zachkovitz - ein erfolgreiches erstes Schuljahr zu wünschen... und" er zwinkerte allen dreien zu. "Denkt daran, dass es auch in der Magischen Welt Gesetze gibt, und die jungen Herrschaften gut daran tun, sich an diese zu halten!" Die Drei sahen sich alarmiert an. Wusste Edmund F. Drekker von ihren nächtlichen Diebeszügen? - Dass Cornelius Fudge nicht der erste Betrunkene gewesen war, dem sie die Taschen ausgeräumt hatten? - Der Geheim- und Ministerialrat ging jedoch mit keinem Wort auf ihre vergangen Sünden ein, sondern meinte nur: "Und nun solltet Ihr Drei wirklich machen, dass Ihr zurück zu Stevens Mutter kommt, bevor die anfängt, sich vor Sorge um Euch die Augen auszuheulen oder im amtseigenen Café soviel Torte isst, bis ihr übel wird! - Edmund F. Drekker empfielt sich, viel Glück, und alles Gute!" - Und mit einem Knall, wie er erschienen war, war er auch wieder disappariert. Zurück in die Muggelwelt Das brauchte Edmund F. Drekker den dreien nicht zweimal zu sagen. So rasch, wie sie es mit ihrem ganzen Gepäck schafften, eilten sie zu dem Spiegelfenster zurück, durch das sie die Karl-Schattenlicht-Straße betreten hatten. Sie hatten Sorge, wie sie ohne - verbotenen - Gebrauch ihrer Zauberstäbe zurück auf die Muggelseite des Bundesamtes für magische Wesen gelangen sollten, aber dies war unbegründet: Ein leichter Druck mit der flachen Hand reichte vollkommen aus, damit sie in den Zwei-Wege-Spiegel eintauchen konnten, und samt all ihren Einkäufen und den neuen Haustieren im Lagerraum des Ladengeschäfts landeten, wo sie von der Bundesamts-Mitarbeiterin / -Verkäuferin in Empfang genommen wurden, die sie zu Stevens Mutter ins Café führte. Diese hatte sich die Wartezeit tatsächlich mit Torte und heißer Schokolade - die ihren Worten zu Folge - ganz köstlich war, verkürzt, und ansonsten im Souvenierladen drei Gläser Honig und die Tasse mit dem - angeblich von "Edmund F. Drekker" stammenden Satz zur "Drachenhaltung in urbanen Habitaten" erworben. - Sie war allerdings wirklich sehr froh, die drei mit ihren Einkäufen und gesund und heil wieder zu sehen. "Und?" fragte sie. "Habt Ihr alles bekommen, was auf den Listen in diesen Briefen steht? - Und hat das Geld aus diesem ... Fördertopf, von dem die beiden Herren vergangene Woche Mittwoch sprachen, für alles gereicht?" "Ja, klar, Ma!" antwortete Steve. "Alles super!" Die Haustiere betrachtete sie mit weniger glücklichem Gesichtsausdruck. "Eine Eule! Ein Rabe! Und ein ... was um alles in der Welt ist das für ein Tier, Wilhelm?" "Ein Mungo, Frau Zachkovitz!" entgegnete dieser. "Er heißt Joker! - Und er ist unglaublich lieb und tapfer...!" "Ich fürchte, dann muss ich mich wohl daran gewöhnen, dass künftig Eulen Briefe in unseren Briefkasten stecken..." meinte sie kopfschüttelnd, erfuhr, als sie Torte und heiße Schokolade bezahlen wollte, dass dies für "die Gnädige Frau auf's Amt" ginge, und verließ mit den drei Jungen, und ihren Einkäufen einschließlich des Mungo und der beiden Vögel das «Bundesamt für magische Wesen», um mit ihrem VW Golf und ihren Passagieren zurück nach Gelsenkirchen zu fahren. Weiter geht's mit → Kapitel 23: Die letzten Schulwochen, die zweite Kapitelübersicht *Drei diebische Bengel: Kapitelübersicht Endnoten Anmerkungen Externe Links *Alle externen Links, die das Harry-Potter-Universum, Personen, Wesen, Gegenstände, Organisationen und Orte aus den Harry-Potter-Büchern und Filmen betreffen, führen ins Harry Potter Wiki. *Alle externen Links, die realweltliche Dinge - oder auch Computerspiele, Kinofilme, Romane etc. betreffen, führen in die deutschsprachige Wikipedia. ##